BellaBeeReviews likes PianoPlayerE
by HpGwperfect
Summary: Bella has a YouTube channel where she discusses all things book related. Edward is her lab partner who happens to find her channel. This a little story of their first date. All Human! One-Shot!


**A.N. **

**This story idea wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to do something with it lol. I'm still learning how this fanfiction writing stuff goes, so forgive my mistakes. I hope enjoy this cute little one-shot. If you do leave me a review letting me know! You don't get any prizes for leaving them unless you count the knowledge that you're responsible for making my day :D Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor its characters are my own, I'm only borrowing them for a bit. Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one!**_

* * *

I am a procrastinator. An unorganized procrastinator. It was number one on my list of things to work on this year. Not a resolution, but a goal. I realize it's probably the same thing, but if I called it a resolution, I was bound to be doomed from the get go. A goal, however, is more attainable. Don't judge, just go with it.

My new video for my YouTube channel was supposed to go live an hour ago, but procrastinator me, hasn't filmed it yet. It's not that I kept putting it off on purpose but I told myself I couldn't film it until I filled out a few college applications first, and those I put off. No filled out applications, no video. Bella Swan, queen of reason.

I've been the proud owner of BellaBeeReviews YouTube channel for over a year. It's a channel dedicated to all things books. Reviews, hauls, tags, read-a-longs, book Q&amp;A's, and more. I've never done a video that wasn't book related, but that's about to change. I'm going to give my subscribers what they've been asking for, a personal Q&amp;A. I don't have the time to film and edit one of usual videos, which is sad because I have an awesome pile of books I need to haul.

Amazingly enough, my channel has over 10,000 subscribers! For some YouTubers that's small potatoes, but for me, it's more than I ever imagined. I'm just a girl sitting in her room, filming videos about books. Nothing special about me. Plain brown hair and eyes, lips too big for my face, a body that rivals a boy who hasn't yet gone through puberty. Seriously, when are my boobs going to make an appearance?

I managed to sit down and fill out one application, I said a few, but I'll still call this a victory. I run up the stairs, not even falling once. Woot another victory! I head into my bedroom to set up for my video. My room is like me, plain and unimpressive. There's a yellow rocking chair in the corner that's been there since I was a baby, a small desk with a few framed pictures, a full size bed with a purple comforter my dad bought. The only thing that makes me proud is my bookshelf. Well two bookshelves. I have a large 5 shelf bookcase and a smaller one with 3 shelves, both beautifully full. I pull a stool out of my closet and place it in front of my bigger bookcase. I set up my tripod, place my camera on it, and line it up in front of the stool. I turn on my camera and play with it until it's in focus. I also check to make sure my mic is on. Before I sit down to film, I change my ratty pajama top (no, I haven't changed all day) and run a brush through my hair. I would usually put a bit more effort into my appearance, but today is not the day to worry about all of that. I hit the record button, then sit down on the stool.

"Hey Guys it's me BellaBeeReviews back with another one! Today's video is going to be a bit different. For the first time ever, I'm giving you a video that is not book related. Say what? You have been asking me to do a personal q&amp;a and today I am giving you what you want. I figure this can be a really chill video, more like a chit chat between friends, so I'm going to forgo all editing. Eek. Let's hope I don't forget how to talk haha. I asked you guys to leave me some questions in the comments a few weeks ago, and you definitely did! I went through the comments and picked 10 questions to answer. So here goes…

_Bookbabe_ says _'Hey BellaBee, I love your channel! If you could have any pet you wanted, what would you choose?'_ Hmmm so many I could name but if I absolutely had to pick one, I'd go with lion. Ever since I watched Lion King as a kid, I've wanted a simba of my own.

_ColieJune_ asks, _'What is your favorite food?' _ Italian all the way! I could eat pasta for every meal everyday. No lie.

_Harryismyhusband _asks, _'What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?' _Okay, I'm not if this is more embarrassing or ridiculous,crazy,stupid, but I managed to cause a little fender bender, when I wasn't even in my car. You want more huh? Wellll while walking in the school parking lot this past winter, I was looking down reading a book instead of paying attention. I walked in front of a moving van. The guy driving slammed on his breaks to avoid me, slid on the ice and crashed into a light pole. He was completely fine but his van wasn't. I'm still apologizing to this day. Who said reading book wasn't dangerous?

_Badwolf26_ _asks, 'What is your favorite tv show? Mine is Doctor Who, hence the username :)' _Ahh I love Doctor Who! I have a hard time picking a favorite so I'll give you my top 5, in no particular order. Doctor Who, Big Bang Theory, Pretty Little Liars, The Walking Dead, and Vampire Diaries

_Gingerreadings_ _says, 'Love the channel! Besides reading, do you have any other hobbies?' _Does falling down count? Cause I do that all the time. Hmm on a serious note, I'd have to say cooking. My dad can't cook to save his life, so I had to pick up the slack. I actually really enjoy it.

_OwlalwaysloveDex__ asks, 'Do you have any hidden talents?'_ Talents, nope. Unfortunate quirks, yep! Falling, blushing, passing out. Just to name a few.

_Chipotleislife__ says, 'Yay a personal q&amp;a! What's your biggest fear?'_ Sheesh that's a deep one. One of my loved ones dying.

_PianoPlayerE__ wants to know 'Do you have a boyfriend?'_ Nope. There's a guy who I'd like to date but he doesn't know me outside of being his lab partner. That is all I'm going to say on that haha.

_LittleLousCorner__ asks 'What is your favorite color?' _ Green.

_Maryslittlelamb__ asks, 'Would you rather never read a book again or lay in a pit of snakes?' _ Lay in a pit of snakes, easily. I don't care if snakes scare the bejeezus out of me, I can't give up my books. They're my loves!

Alright my little bees, this is it for now! I hope you enjoyed this unedited, impromptu video. If you did, give it a thumbs up or leave me a comment letting me know if you'd like me to do another! Next week I'll be back with my regular videos. I have a haul to show you and a mini tour of my to be read shelf or my TBR. Also leave me a comment telling me what you're currently reading, I'd love to know! See you next week! Byeee"

I stand up and turn my camera off. I raise my arms in the air to stretch out my back. Sitting on that stool is really not comfortable. This should be easy to get uploaded since there's no editing to be done. I grab the SD card out of my camera and go sit on my bed with my computer. Once I have the card in the computer, I upload the 10 mins of footage to my channel. Cleverly calling my video 'Personal Q&amp;A'. Okay, not so clever. They don't come for the titles. At least I hope not, if so they are surely disappointed.

A peek at the clock lets me know it's later than I thought. Tomorrow is a school day, the responsible thing to do would be to go to bed. So that's what I'll do. I go to bathroom to pee, brush my teeth and wash my face and change into another pajama top. After, finishing my nightly routine, I get into bed. With a book. I said I would go to bed, I just didn't say I would sleep. I have to finish this book for my end of the month wrap up video.

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

"BELLA"

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR TAIL OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

"Uuhhh"

I roll over and slam my hand against my alarm clock, successfully shutting up the little devil box. I hear footsteps on the stairs then a pounding on my door.

"Bella!" My dad Charlie calls out.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geeez." I tell him.

It's a well known fact I am not a morning person. Too much time spent reading instead of sleeping. Eh you only live once. Okay. Ew. That sounded too much like YOLO.

I roll out of bed and groggily make my way to the bathroom. I pee, flush, and turn on the shower with my eyes only half way opened. Boo mornings. While the shower is heating up, I brush my teeth and rinse with mouthwash. I grab my face wash and take it to the shower with me. I don't see the point in washing my face after I get out of the shower when I could just do it while taking a shower. It takes me about 10 minutes to wash my body, shampoo and condition my hair, shave my underarms, and wash my face. My legs need to be shaved but uhh mornings. After I dry my hair, I run to my room to get dressed. Black skinny jeans, a blue babydoll top, a pair of earrings, all classily finished off with my black converse. I grab my backpack and make my way downstairs.

"Morning Bells," dad tells me.

"Morning dad," I yawn back at him.

He chuckles, "Up all night reading again? I thought we talked about that."

"Not ALL night, just some of it," I tell him putting my innocent face on.

"Well alright but you know how important sleep is, don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

Charlie is the police chief of Forks, the town we live in. It's a small town in Washington, known for being the rainiest in America. Even though it's small, he's still seen some stuff that's made him wary. He just wants to protect me and I understand that.

"I'm sorry dad, I promise to do better," I tell him seriously.

"Thank you Bells. I've gotta get going. Don't forget to eat something." He walks over and gives me a kiss on the head before heading out the door.

I grab a granola bar and bottle of water, putting it in my backpack. No time to eat. I have to ask Ang if she watched my video.

Angela or Ang as I like to call her, is my best friend and the only person in my school that knows about my YouTube channel. She's a book junkie like myself. She watches every single video I upload, giving me feedback every time. She's been a huge asset to my channel.

I grab my keys and run out the door. My hulking red truck is waiting for me just where I left it. Old faithful. It's a red/orange Chevy pick up truck made sometime in the 50's. The sounds it makes while driving isn't pretty to listen to, but it always gets me where I'm going. I turn it on, put it in drive, and head down the road to Forks High School. Ang is waiting for me just like I knew she'd be.

"Heya Bells!" Angela calls out.

"Hey Ang, did you get to watch the new video?" I ask her.

"You know I did and I loved it! Definitely different from usual, but not in a bad way. It's good that you're getting a bit more personal. You have tons of subscribers now and they want to know BellaBee," she tells me with a proud smile on her face.

I give her a hug, "Thanks Ang, you're the bestest!"

"I also like how you mentioned your crush, which the Bella I know never does," she giggles.

"Shush you," I say to her goodnaturedly.

We head inside the building, and split ways to go hit up our lockers. I pull my granola bar and water out of my bag. Need food now. I devour the granola bar too fast, which leads to me having a coughing fit in the middle of the hall. Ugh wrong tube.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" The most beautiful voice asks.

Edward. My lab partner. The guy I've had a crush on since he moved here last year. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe how he looks. He's a God. Adonis to be exact. He's tall and lean, a clear indication he works out. His hair is the strangest bronze color, always sticking up everywhere. Add in his habit of running his finger through it when he's thinking and it's total disarray. I friggin' love it. I wish my fingers were his so they could experience the pure pleasure of touching his amazing hair. Whoa, slow down creeper Bella. His eyes are deep shade of green, that make me go all stupid when he looks at me. He's on another level. A level I will never be. He's always been super nice to me but never showed any interest other than friends.

I nod my head and throw my hands in the hair like my dad always said to do. I look ridiculous. Once I gain control back over my stinking lungs I answer him.

"Yeah, my granola bar was trying to kill me but I'm all good now," I answer clearing my throat.

"That was a close one," he laughs lightly.

"It will surely teach me to chew my food properly."

"Yeah, I bet. Well, I'll see you in Biology."

He takes off down the hall but turns around and gives me a strange look. Like he wants to tell me something but can't get the words out. His shoulders drop as he continues on his way.

Well score one for Bella. Not. Way to be a complete spaz. He'll surely start to see you in a different light now. The, Bella is so ridiculous she can't even eat properly, not to mention does crazy things with her arms as she's choking light. Just another day in the life of Bella Swan. Time to head to first period.

I have first and second period with Angela and our other friend Alice. Alice is dating Edward's best friend Jasper, whose sister is dating Edwards brother Emmett. What a tangled web. I love Alice to death, but I try not to pour my heart out to her about Edward. Not because I don't trust her, but there's some secret relationship code where you can't help but tell your partner everything you hear. Then there's the bro code where you tell your "bro" when a girl is into you. There for Alice would tell Jasper because of said relationship code and Jasper would tell Edward because of said bro code. It's a real thing.

Sadly I have third period alone, but lunch is right after. Then after that is biology with Edward. My favorite class. Technically it would be English but Edward isn't in that class.

I spend lunch with Angela and Alice, who chooses not to sit with Jasper claiming she needs time with her girlies. I love her all the more for it. If she sat with Jasper, she'd probably make Ang and I sit there too and I'm not sure if I could take sitting with Edward everyday with out any class work to distract me. I'd be staring and drooling no doubt.

"Bella you knowww you want to go shopping this weekend," Alice tells me with a sweet smile on her face.

I glare at her, "No way Alice! I'll be forced to try on ALL the clothes like the Bella Barbie you think I am."

"Not this time, I swear! Ang, you'll come right?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, okay, but no Angela barbie either," Angela tells her with a serious look on her face.

Alice squeals, "Deal! Bel-la Please."

"Okay okay okay but only if you promise to give me 30 minutes of complaint free time in the bookstore," I tell her, "I mean it Ali, no 'Hurry up Bella!' no 'Just order it on amazon.' none of that junk, kay?"

Another squeal. "Deal!"

After lunch Ang and I tell Alice bye and head to Biology together. She has the 4th period class as well. I get to the table before Edward but only a few minutes before. I swear I can feel his gaze on me as his walks in the door. I look up and he looks down at his shoes.

"Hey Bella, any more death threats from granola bars?" he jokingly questions once he gets to the table.

I blush, "Nope, not yet."

Unexpectedly, he runs a finger over my cheeks.

"You're blushing." He quickly drops his hand. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Holy crow, Edward just caressed my face. Breathe. In out, in out.

"It's fine, blushing is my thing," I tell him biting my lip.

"I've noticed," he says, glancing down at my lip.

Before I can answer Mr. Banner walks into the room, whistling to get the classes attention.

"Afternoon Students. Hope you're ready for a pop quiz," he says jovially

This comment was met with groans.

"Oh I'm kidding," he says smiling, "it's movie day!"

This comment was met with cheers.

Mr. Banner rolls the cart carrying the tv out of the storage closet and turns on a documentary about the phases of mitosis for onion root tip cells. Boring but better than a pop quiz.

Once the lights go out, I have a hard time concentrating on anything but Edward sitting next to me. I can smell his signature scent of mint and vanilla. The mint must be from gum or toothpaste but I'm not sure why he smells of vanilla. All I know is how stupid it makes me. I want to stick my face on his chest and inhale deeply. But that would be creepy. His hands are lightly tapping the top of desk and his leg is bouncing slightly. He seems to be wound up about something today. That's different, typically Edward is cool as a cucumber. I can feel this phantom electrical sizzle radiating between us. In my dreams Edward feels it too.

I feel his gaze lingering on me again. This time when I look up he doesn't look down. I bite my lip. Edward leans closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"Bella," Edward starts, I shiver, "I realize this isn't the best time or place, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

My mouth drops open in shock.

"A date?" I mouth back at him.

He nods, looking as nervous as I've ever seen him.

"I've been wanting to ask you all year, but I didn't get the courage until last night," he whispers in my ear again.

I lean over to whisper back, "I'd love to go on a date with you Edward. Will you tell me what happened last night that gave you courage."

I think he blushes but it's too dark to be sure.

"Does PianoPlayerE ring any bells?" he questions.

It does but I don't remember why. I rack my brain trying to come up with the answer of where I've heard that. Then it clicks. PianoPlayerE...do you have a boyfriend? Holy shitballs. Edward knows I have a channel. Edward watches my videos. He asked me if I had a boyfriend and apparently watched my video last night where I said no, but I have a crush on my lab partner. My lab partner as in him.

I nod my head at him, biting my lip.

He ghosts a finger over my lip, releasing my lip from my teeth. First he touches my face and now my lip. Also he asked me out. I must be dreaming. I pinch myself and OUCH that hurt. So not dreaming.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I found your channel sooner but I figured since you didn't tell anyone, you didn't want us to know," he whispers regretfully.

Mr. Banner clears his throat.

I hold up a finger, get a piece of paper out and write my reply to him.

_I'm not mad Edward. How did you find it anyways?_

_**You were doodling BellaBeeReviews on your notes one day. I got curious and googled it. Again,  
I'm sorry for snooping.**_

_It's really okay. In fact I think I like the outcome of you snooping ;)_

He makes a small breathy noise like he's trying not laugh.

**I know it's monday but would you like to go get a burger with me at the diner after school?**

_ That's amazingly perfect._

We decide to not push our luck by writing more notes and instead try to pay attention to the movie. We didn't succeed. We keep glancing at each other and smiling or looking at each other unabashedly. I can not believe Edward Cullen likes me back. What even is this life? I'm a second away from standing on my chair and shouting it out for everyone to hear when Mr. Banner turns the lights back on. The bell rings soon after.

"So you'll meet me at my car?" Edward asks.

"I will," I confirm.

He smiles, looks over his shoulder and sees Ang standing behind him with her mouth open. He winks and walks out the door.

"Bella Marie what just happened?" Angela asks, gripping my arm.

"Geez Ang, let go and I'll tell you."

"Ah Sorry."

"Edward...well..he asked me out on a date."

There's a moment of silence then we both jump up and down squealing like the teenage girls we are.

"Oh my gosh Bells that is fantastic! I'm so happy for you," she gushes.

"Thanks Ang! Apparently, BellaBeeReviews is not as secret as we thought. He found my channel and watches my videos. Including the one from last night, where I told the world I have a crush on my lab partner."

She laughs, "That's so movie material."

I laugh too.

Now all I have to do is get through gym and then I get to go on my date with Edward. Most girls might be upset it's dinner at a diner but it's seriously perfect for me. Chatting over burgers and shakes, yes please.

Gym proved to be sucky as always. Jessica Stanley hit me on the back of my head with a basketball. She says it's purely an accident but I'm not sure I believe her. Girl lives for drama. She was probably hoping to get a reaction out of me. Jokes on her though, nothing could get me down today. A date with Edward! Ahh!

I hustle to the locker room to take off my sweaty gym clothes and put my regular clothes back on. Coach would be proud of me. He's never gotten me to hustle in gym. Fifth period gym class? Just no. Who has the energy for gym at the end of the school day? I look in the mirror and cringe. I'm a sweaty, red mess. I splash some cold water on my face then dry it off with a paper towel. I grab my brush out of my backpack and run it through my hair a few times. Another look in the mirror lets me know it's not much better but it's all I can do.

The final bell of the day trills loudly; a collective sigh could be heard around the school.

I make my way out of the gym, heading down the hall toward the doors that lead to the parking lot. I hear a screech.

"BELLA!"

Uh oh. Edward must've told Jasper, who must have told Alice.

"You have a date with Edward? Eeek! That's freaking awesome! Now we can all go on double date. Yes!" Alice rushes out, smiling from ear to ear.

"Als, we haven't even had one date yet, you can't go a head and make plans for future dates," I tell her with a groan.

"Okay fine, but you know how I know things and trust me when I tell you everything is going to work out perfectly. You two are going to be attached at the hip after this, I just know it."

"The all seeing, all knowing Alice has spoken," I giggle, "thanks Als, that does make me feel better. Watch your head while walking out doors because this is sure to make it ginormous, but you're pretty much always right."

"I know," she tells me with a wink.

"Kay I've got to go meet Edward at this car, I'll call or text you later spilling all the deets."

"You better! Now go get him tiger."

I get out my phone to call Charlie and let him know I won't be home right after school. It rings a few times before his voice mail pops up.

"Hey dad, I wont be home right after school. I'm going to the diner to grab dinner with a..uh..friend. Don't worry about cooking for yourself, I'll bring home your usual from the diner. Love you dad!"

Now all that's left is meeting Edward at his car. Holy crow the nerves I am feeling at this moment. I've wanted this for so long, I just never dreamed I'd actually get it. Like I said earlier, Edward is on a completely different level than I am. He's beautiful, and funny, and smart. I'm just Bella. Plain ole Bella. But for some reason he seems to like that. He said he's been wanting to ask me out all year. This whole time I've been thinking he was out of my reach, untouchable, he's actually been right there. I just didn't know it.

Edward is leaning against his car door, looking more like a model than a high school student. Oh he is gorgeous. Me likes. He smiles bashfully when he notices me coming. Okay that's just adorable. He is so unfair. There's no way I'm going to make it through this date without turning into a puddle of goo.

"Hey Bella," he says to me with a shy smile.

"Hi Edward." Okay, that came out more breathy than I'd like.

He walks over and opens the passenger door, holding it open for me to get it.

Gorgeous, funny, smart, and a gentleman.

"Thank you," I tell him, giving him a grateful smile.

He walks over to his side of the car, getting in and turning it on. But he doesn't move.

"Bella, I'm sorry this is wrong."

I panic. "What's wrong Edward?"

"This date. I shouldn't be taking you out to a diner after school. You deserve to be taken to a fancy italian restaurant, followed by a movie or a walk through a park. I just...I just wanted this for so long and when you said yes I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted to take you out as soon as I could. I'm sorry for mucking this all up."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Edward, you could never "muck" this up! Going to the diner sounds absolutely perfect to me. I've wanted this for so long too, I don't want to wait either. I don't need a fancy restaurant to have a nice time. All that matters is I get to go with you," I smile at him, biting my lip.

He runs his thumb over my lip again, releasing my lip from my teeth.

"I hope you know how amazing you are Bella Swan."

I look down, blushing.

Edward pulls out of the school parking lot, turning his music up as he does.

"Clair De Lune," I whisper awed, "I love this song."

"It's a favorite of mine. Most of Debussy's works are favorites of mine," Edward tells me, a hint of passion behind his voice.

"Before I moved in with my dad Charlie, I would listen to this song with my mom."

It's not long before Edward is pulling into the parking lot of the diner. He shuts off the engine, telling me to wait. He gets out of the car and races toward my door, opening it for me. Like the gentleman he is, he grabs my hand to help me out. Blessedly, he doesn't let go once I'm out.

We head inside. A waitress walking by, tells us to sit anywhere we'd like. Edward leads me over to a booth in the back. Sadly he has to drop my hand so I can sit down. My hand is cold and lonely now.

The same waitress as before walks over to our table.

"Hey dears, do you need a minute or are you ready?" she asks.

I look at Edward who nods at me.

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger loaded, fries, and a strawberry shake." I say it like a question when it's really not.

"I'll take the same but with a vanilla shake instead," Edward tells her, throwing a smile in my direction.

"Sounds good. I'll go put this right in for you," she states before walking away.

"Thank you for being yourself and not being afraid to eat in front of me," Edward tells me.

I laugh, "I'm not afraid to eat in front of anyone. I like to think of myself as a true foodie."

Edward chuckles, "Me too!"

"So PianoPlayerE? I take it from the passionate tone you used when talking about Debussy you actually play the piano?"

"Yeah, I've been taking lessons since I was 5."

"That's amazing Edward!"

"Thank You Bella, but you haven't ever heard me play. I might sound really awful," he laughs.

"It doesn't matter, you'd still be better than me. There's not a musically inclined bone in my body."

Edward throws his head back and laughs. I can't help but to stare at him as he does. His entire face is lit up with laughter. When he brings his head back down, his eyes are shining with amusement.

"Maybe you can come over sometime to listen to me play. I'll even teach you a few fun songs," he tells me with a huge grin.

"Edward, are you already asking me out on a second date?"

"No. Our next day is going to be bigger than coming to my house to listen to me play the piano. I am asking you if you'd like to hang out with me sometime."

"Oh our next date huh? As if you already know I'll say yes," I say to him, with a flirtatious smile.

He winks.

I melt into that puddle of goo I mentioned earlier.

I bite my lip out of habit while a blush graces my face.

Edward groans, "You are killing me Swan."

"I have no idea what I've done but don't die on me Cullen, you have some piano lessons to teach."

"So you're saying you'd like to hang out with me sometime?"

"As if I would have said no."

The waitress drops off our food, giving us a water to go along with our shakes. I let out an embarrassing moan after taking a bite.

Edward's eyes do this weird buldgey thing. He clears his throat.

"Why BellaBeeReviews?" he asks, curiosity lacing his tone.

I finish chewing before I answer. "My mom used to always call me Miss BellaBee when I was a kid. As I was thinking of a user name, it just popped out at me, BellaBee. I added reviews hoping it would give people an indication of what my channel's about whenever they see my name."

"I like it," he starts, "it really means something to you. Makes it all the more special."

"Thank you," I smile. "Do you actually watch all my videos? I really thought no one but Ang knew about them."

He looks like a little kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, when he answers.

"Yeah, I do. I felt like such a stalker watching them without you knowing but I was enthralled. Your eyes light every time you mention a new book you found or whenever you get to give a 5 star rating. You're so passionate about what you do. It's addicting."

Wow, I had no idea I conveyed that. I do have a deep passion for reading. Getting lost in the words, exploring world's I can only dream about. I've been a book addict since I was a child. A real life Matilda, just without all the awesome magic.

"You shouldn't feel like a stalker Edward, I put them out there for the world to see. I just didn't think anyone from Forks would ever find them. Truthfully, I was worried people wouldn't get it and think I was a loser who sits in her room talking to a camera about books."

"I get it. You've actually inspired me to start making videos of my own. I haven't done it yet, but I thought about having a channel where I could play the piano," he grabs the back of his neck as if admitting this has caused him discomfort.

"Edward! That is an amazing idea! If you need any help getting it started, just let me know I'd love to help!"

We were finished with our burgers, half way down with our shakes when the waitress popped the check on to the table. Edward snactched it up before I could look at it.

"Don't even think about offering to pay for your own food. It might not be much of a date, but it's still a date."

"I told you already, it's a perfect date," I tell him, sliding my fingers across the table to grab his.

He lightly squeezes my fingers, before giving me an eye crinkling smile.

I really don't want this date to end. It's better than I ever imagined it to be. Edward might be the most beautiful man I've ever seen but I now know he's not on another level. He's on my level. He's already made it known he wants to go on another date. I'm going to do everything I can to hang on to him. I have this ridiculous notion that he is my soul mate. I don't even know if I believe in that stuff. But if you were to ask Alice, she'd tell me it's not ridiculous because Jasper is hers and she's known forever. Crazy girl.

The waitress walks back to our table to grab the bill and money Edward is holding. I tell her I need an order to go. Charlie Swan's Usual. She laughs and walks away. My dad orders the same thing here at least twice a week for lunch, sometimes more. In my Edward haze I almost forgot to order him anything.

While we're waiting for my to go order, Edward and I go back and forth from talking to staring at each other.

"Why were you so scared to ask me out?" I ask him.

"Because you're smart and beautiful and honest, all of the things I want in a girl. You deserve better than someone like me."

"Are you kidding me? Edward, I've spent all this time thinking you were on another level from me. How could anyone deserve better than you? You're the best there is."

Back to staring.

"Alright Dear, here's your order. Don't worry about the bill, Charlie has tab," she chuckles.

Edward and I leave her a tip and thank her before walking out the door.

He ghost his fingers down my arm, grasping my hand in his. I look up and him and he's staring at me. Green eyes meet brown. I bite my lip out of habit once again.

"Bella, since I've already done things a bit differently on this date, I'm going to kiss you now. I know it's supposed to be the goodbye when you kiss but I can't wait any longer," Edward tells me gruffly.

My head nods in a spastic shake up and down.

Edward steps closer to me, uses his thumb to free my lip from my teeth, before light cradling my head in both hands. His lips ghost over mine, causing my eyes to close. He pulls back before placing his lips on mine once more, soft yet firm. He removes a hand from my face to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him back with all that I have. He makes satisfied hum in the back of his throat right before he pulls away. I open my eyes and blink up at him. His eyes are shining with pure happiness. I think I melted right here on this sidewalk in front of the diner.

"Come on let's get you to your truck so I can ask you on another date officially before kissing you goodbye," he tells me with wicked smile.

And that's just what happened.


End file.
